dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 7
is the seventh episode of the Dr. Stone anime. Summary After saving Kohaku from Tsukasa's attack, Senku follows her back to her village, aiming to convert them to his cause. Despite his deeds, he's blocked from entering by the village guards, Kinro and Ginro, as all outsiders are forbidden. Chrome appears, confronting Senku and challenging him to a duel of "sorcery". Senku quickly exposes the science behind Chrome's magic, but takes a liking to the young man and his boundless curiosity. After a mental bout, Chrome joins Senku, along with his stash of valuable minerals. In the village, Kohaku returns to the village priestess, her sister Ruri, with healing water from a nearby spring. Chrome explains to Senku that Ruri is ill, and he's perusing sorcery as a means to heal her. Senku reveals to Chrome the fate of humanity 3700 years prior, including the scientific and technological progress humans had made until that point. Chrome now emboldened, Senku reveals his next scientific goal: antibiotics. Plot Details Kohaku admits she likes Senku as a person but he rejects the idea of ever getting in a relationship. That night, Kohaku rest with her knives as a way to protect herself, but it makes Senku uncomfortable as he asks her to go to sleep. The girl asks about Senku's fight against Tsukasa and says she won't back down from him either. Senku reveals he wants to build the Kingdom of Science to defeat him, and Kohaku invites him back to her village to gather allies. Kohaku collects water from a hot spring for a bath back in her village. The bath is for her sister, who has been sick recently. Moving the water this way helps train Kohaku's body. Even so, she stumbles with the large jar and Senku helps her keep her balance. He asks her to hand it over, but he's completely incapable of lifting it. Senku builds a makeshift car to roll down the mountain using the pulley from the previous day. They reach a cliff that overlooks Kohaku's modest yet beautiful village that has more people than even Senku expected. They reach the entrance only to be confronted by two guards, Kinro and Ginro. They refuse to let Senku in because he's outside, but they're afraid when Kohaku threatens them with violence. Senku breaks up the skirmish by mixing his soap with some of the water they collected to create soap bubbles. Laughably ignorant to the idea of bubbles, both boys are astonished by Senku's "sorcery". Senku believes he'll get all forty members of the village on his side using science alone. The two guards call their ally, Chrome, a self-proclaimed genius sorcerer and the man Kohaku mentioned to Senku before. Chrome challenges Senku to a battle of sorcery and they head to his remote shed. He creates fire and changes its colors with his "sorcery" called Rainbow Bridge. However, Senku sees right through his trick and says he threw salt, copper, and sulfate in that order using blue crystals from a cave. Next, Chrome brings out a ball of sulfur he uses to create a static charge. Senku uses his leather flag to make much stronger and zaps Chrome with it. Senku is impressed by Chrome's intellect despite clearly being inferior to his own. He asks Chrome about the collection in his shed and the latter explains he's been trying to create sorcery with his collection since he was a kid. This reaffirms Senku's belief that even if the world or Tsukasa resets science, there will always be someone out there willing to try anything. Chrome challenges Senku to one last duel in a battle of numbers where he bets everything and loses. Senku and Chrome both geek out over his collection of rocks while Kohaku heads back into the village. Senku breaks apart some of Chrome's cinnabar and heats it up to create mercury. He melts some gold dust into it and dips Kinro's in it to make a shiny gold spear. At first glance, it doesn't appear that Kinro is impressed as he refuses to allow Senku into the village. Kinro strolls off and admires his spear, showing Senku and Chrome he just needs another push. Senku checks out Chrome's collection of plants and notices they're mostly used for medical purposes. Chrome says he began studying sorcery so he could heal Kohaku's older sister Ruri. Meanwhile, Kohaku brings the water to Ruri, the Priestess of the Village. They speak in private and Ruri is concerned about her sister's safety. Back in Chrome's shed, Senku shares everything about the world 3,700 years ago. He tells him about the technology, different inventions and even the potential of the world's technological advancements before the world collapsed. Chrome is saddened by the revelation that the civilization humanity spent millions of years building up was destroyed instantly by the petrification. However, Senku refuses to back down and claims humanity isn't finished yet. Two million years of history live in both of them and they can bring it back to fruition. Chrome agrees to build the Kingdom of Science and asks Senku if there is a way to defeat Ruri's illness. Senku believes they can create the ultimate medicine of science, the antibiotic. Characters MAIN: *Senku Ishigami *Kohaku NEW: *Kinro *Ginro *Chrome *Ruri *Jasper *Turquoise MENTIONED: *Taiju Oki *Ogawa Yuzuriha *Tsukasa Shishio Locations *Ishigami Village **Chrome's Shed Inventions *Rainbow Bridge *Sulfur Ball Static Generator Fights *Senku vs. Chrome Anime to Manga Differences *There is no named introduction to all the villagers the anime. This is replaced with scenes showing the villagers performing tasks around the village in groups. *A panel showing a random scientist is omitted in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Kingdom of Science Arc Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes